The Clue Hunt (series)
The Clue Hunt, the first series, is primarily about Dan and Amy searching for The 39 Clues. There are eleven books in the series, with Vespers Rising ''being the final book. Books: #The Maze of Bones'' by Rick Riordan (September 3, 2008) #''One False Note'' by Gordon Korman (December 3, 2008) #''The Sword Thief'' by Peter Lerangis (March 3, 2009) #''Beyond the Grave'' by Jude Watson (June 2, 2009) #''The Black Circle'' by Patrick Carman (August 11, 2009) #''In Too Deep'' by Jude Watson (November 3, 2009) #''The Viper's Nest'' by Peter Lerangis (February 2, 2010) #''The Emperor's Code'' by Gordon Korman (April 6, 2010) #''Storm Warning'' by Linda Sue Park (May 25, 2010) #''Into the Gauntlet'' by Margaret Peterson Haddix (August 31, 2010) #''Vespers Rising'' by Rick Riordan, Peter Lerangis, Gordon Korman and Jude Watson (April 5, 2011) Additional books: #''Agent Handbook'' #''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' Card Packs: #Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage #Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch #Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals #Card Pack 4: Ultimate Card Pack Online There are two ways to obtain status having the books for both series on the 39 Clues website: #If you have the books which come with cards, you can enter the codes for the book cards in the 'My Cards' section and you will qualify as having your books. #If you have the books in eBook format or they just didn't come with any cards, you can go to www.the39clues.com/getyourcards and prove you have the book by typing in one of the early words (which number word is randomized) in two of the book's chapters (which chapter is randomized). If you are correct, you will qualify as having your books and get the book cards, hence the address name. Trivia *Books 1, 2, and 3's covers seem to be connected. On the following reasons: *#On The Maze of Bones' cover, shards of glass can be seen on its rightmost side. *#On the One False Note's cover, bones can be seen on the leftmost side and ninja weapons can be seen on the rightmost side. *#On The Sword Theif's cover, shards of glass can be seen on its leftmost side. *Books 4, 5, and 6 have a map as the background. *Books 7 and 8 have a pipe pattern as the background. Category:Books Category:Books in Series One Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Iron Solute Category:Tungsten Category:Gold Category:Myrrh Category:Amber Category:Water Category:Aloe Category:Silk Category:Mace Category:Serum Formula Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Packs Category:Authors Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Clues Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Master Serum Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Vespers Rising Category:Agent Handbook Category:Rosemary Category:Lead Category:Cards Category:Book cards Category:Online Category:Europe Category:Jude Watson Category:Rick Riordan Category:Gordon Korman Category:Peter Lerangis Category:Patric Karman Category:Linda Sue Park Category:The 39 Clues